


Call Me

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Jonmund Short Fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Tormund, College Student Jon, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Ygritte is the most helpful friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Ygritte takes Jon out to eat at the pub where she works. Tormund, the bartender, takes a liking to the boy right away.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> So in this modern verse a “crow” is what some (the modern wildlings) refer to people who put extra special value on law and order as. So pretty much the entire law enforcement/military fields are considered to be “crows” since there is really no such thing as the night’s watch in this modern AU.
> 
> And “Snow” is a nickname because in this verse, Jon is the legitimate son of Ned and Robert so his surname is really Baratheon-Stark.
> 
> Also, Ygritte is a theatre/art student. She and Jon are still friends somehow XD
> 
> Tormund is a single dad of two and just trying to make a living.
> 
> I am now making a series out of these small fics.

“I think ye’ve caught Tormund’s eye, Jon Snow.” Ygritte smiled as she slowly sipped her drink. 

Jon blushed, his eyes darting to the bar and it’s large bear like tender for a split second before retreating back to look at Ygritte, who was smirking at him mischievously. 

“He’s probably lookin’ at you.” He insisted.

“He sees me every fookin’ day after five. Why would he be lookin’ at me now?” Ygritte reasoned, taking another sip of her beer and looking over then to her co worker at the bar.

“Tormund!” She called to the big red haired man. “Take a minute fer lunch an’ come drink with us!” 

The big man smiled and poured himself a large mug full of dark beer before he left the bar to the other tenders and walked across the pub to the booth Jon and Ygritte were currently occupying. 

“Enjoy yer day off, sweetling?” He grinned at Ygritte, pressing a rough kiss to her cheek before his eyes focused again on Jon, who failed to realize just how deeply red his cheeks had gone.

“Don’t be jealous. I work tomorrow till close and you get Friday and the whole weekend to yerself.” Ygritte replied, shoving him off playfully.

“Who’s this?” Tormund asked her then, no longer paying her the attention he normally would. “Your new boyfriend?”

Jon still hadn’t said a word. He didn’t know what to say, in fact. It was as if his ability to think and speak had left him completely. He felt his heart rising in his chest, and his face was still blushing bright red.

“This is Jon.” Ygritte spoke for him. “And no, he’s not ma’ boyfriend. He’s a bloody criminal justice student.” 

“Ah. I should’ve known. Ye don’t much like crows, do ye, Ygritte?” Tormund chuckled, still looking at smirking right at Jon. “This little one’s pretty, though. Look at those black curls...”

“I’m not pretty.” Jon finally managed to speak past the lump forming in his throat.

“Ohh but you ARE, little crow.” Tormund continued to smile as Jon finally met his eyes. 

They were blue, Icy blue like a glacier in the cold Northern Seas, and wild like those of a fearsome beast setting its sights on its helpless prey.

“Do I frighten you, little crow?” Tormund asked, his voice husky and rough but still soft and kind at the same time. 

“No.” Jon answered, looking him full in the face now. 

“Good.” Tormund smiled playfully, taking a gum wrapper and a pen that he hadn’t noticed Ygritte pull from her purse and quickly writing down what seemed to be his phone number. He handed it over to Jon once he’d finished and gave him a wink. “Give me a call if ya want.” 

“I might.” Jon replied, accepting the wrapper and putting it into his pocket once Tormund stood from their booth and went back to the bar.

Ygritte smiled proudly. “I told ye he was starin’ at ye, Jon Snow.”


End file.
